An Indelible Change
by MusicofmyLife
Summary: Millicent Onyx Swan is Bella Swan's older sister. Onyx returns home to Forks to live with her father and sister. Having a complicated past, Onyx is only looking for a fresh start. But with the fresh start, new problems arise. Can a certain vampire help Onyx get through them, or will everything take a turn for the worse? JasperXOC
1. Chapter 1

Millicent Onyx Swan. Nineteen years and five months ago I became the first born of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, whom are now divorced. Older sister of Isabella Swan, or Bella. Me, you can just call me Onyx, or Millie. It's what everyone else calls me. But between you and me, I prefer Onyx. It's the name I chose, and Millicent is the name my father chose. I'm glad my mother didn't choose my name. But for now, let's just keep it at Onyx. Speaking of my father, I have not seen him since I was 14 years old. I am 19 years old now and turning twenty in September. It seems much longer than that.

At the moment, I am heading to my new, and hopefully permanent, home. Forks, Washington. Where my father lives and is Chief of the local police. My sister lives there as well, and let's just say we have a 'difficult' relationship. But that is a story for another time.

As I made my way through town, I looked around to familiarize myself. Since I last remember, my dad would leave for work at eight, and it was barely six thirty. Early, I know. Especially early for someone my age to be awake.

Well, I drove through the streets of Forks and made a decision. I drove into the closest parking lot, and parked in front of a store. I had no idea where my father lived. It's been so long, I don't know if he moved houses or something. Well I'm pretty sure he's still chief of police so I can just go ask someone since this is probably the type of town where everyone knows everyone.

So, I got out of my yellow Camaro, and headed into the store. I looked inside and decided that a grocery store probably knows a lot about the town. Since everyone goes here, I mean its food. Now who doesn't like food?

I went inside and began looking around. Might as well pick up a snack. From looking around, it was pretty much empty. As much as people love food, who would go grocery shopping at six in the morning? Seriously. I began walking up and down the aisles, looking for something to buy and eat. If I remember correctly, I haven't eaten in…. about twelve hours. Well I haven't eaten a proper meal that is. Of course I had some snacks in the car. It is a very long drive.

Deciding that I still wasn't hungry enough to buy anything, I went to walk back to the cashier. But as soon as I did, I crashed into a wall. Damn it! Wait, since when do I crash into walls? Never, I didn't get the clumsy gene from my mothers' side of the family. So, right before I had the chance to fall, someone gripped onto my hand. Now that made me think. Since when do walls reach out and grab you after you crashed into them? They don't, but people do.

I took hold of the surprisingly cold hand and allowed them to help me up. I adjusted myself and smiled at my savior, or should I say God! He was hot, well he was actually cold, but you get it.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." I immediately apologized and the man chuckled.

"No it was entirely my fault. I should pay more attention to where I'm going." He smiled and I let out a small laugh. Then, instead of going to ask the cashier, I decided to ask him.

"Hey sorry to bother you but do you know Charlie Swan?" I asked with a hopeful tone and he smiled.

"Yes I do,"

"Great, by any chance would you happen to know where he lives?" I bit my lip in the process.

"Yeah, you just tale a left when you leave here and keep going straight," He made a signal with his hand.

"Oh, thank you so much, I really appreciate it," I began to leave but he called me.

"Can I ask why you need to know where he lives?" I smiled. It was pretty weird just to ask where someone lived right out of the blue.

"Yeah, well I'm his daughter." I smiled and walked out of the store and back to my car. When I got into the drivers' side, he was still standing there, with a confused look on his face. I shrugged it off and followed his directions.

As I drove down the almost empty street, it finally hit me. I was going to see my father, after five years, I am finally going to see him. Since the last time I saw him, I had changed a lot. Not to be selfish or conceited but it's true. The last time I saw him, I was 14 and now I am going to be 19. The last time I saw him, I was five feet and four inches. Now, I was five feet and nine inches. And, the last time he saw me, my hair was still a light brown from when I was a baby, and it was just at my shoulders. Now, it was a dark brown, reaching the middle of my lower back. It was a dark brown that wasn't dark enough to confuse with black so it was perfect. It also had a red tint to it but it was hard to see sometimes. And, well surprisingly, my eye color had changed too. And I never wore or have worn contacts. I don't know why, and the doctors can't even explain it. But my eyes went from the darkest brown you had ever seen, to the darkest shade of blue you could imagine. It wasn't a baby blue, or even a soft blue. It was the blue that immediately caught your attention. And to add to the shockingly dark blue, they had a black circle around the color. Not a thick black circle, but thin that it added to the color just right.

I had to say, that I had become more of a women. Not that anyone noticed, but I was very happy with my appearance just how it was. I just wished that there would have been people around to notice. People that I loved and that loved me black. But, there wasn't so I deal with it.

I reached the end of the street just as the boy told me, and I looked around. Then I saw it. The white police cruiser parked in front of a two story house. Now I remember the house. I smiled in anticipation as I parked in front of the house. I turned off my car and looked up at the house. I let out a breath that I had been holding in as I opened my door.

There was a thin layer of rain on the sidewalk and the walkway, but I didn't worry about it. I wasn't clumsy like some other people I knew were (hint-hint). I slowly walked up the porch steps and breathed in slowly as I made to knock on the door. It was a Tuesday morning, so even if my dad had already left for work, Bella would still be here. She would probably still be asleep though. God, I hoped my dad was still here. So, as I came close to placing my knuckles against the door, it opened. I breathed in and smiled as I saw the door open to reveal my dad.

I smiled as he looked up to see me. He stared at me for what seemed the longest time. I couldn't stop smiling as he looked at me. I began to realize that he probably didn't even recognize me. Of course he didn't, but I still couldn't keep from smiling.

"Millicent?" He asked and I let out a happy sigh.

"Hi daddy." I smiled as he dropped whatever he was holding and came to me and enveloped me in his arms. He gently picked me up as I rested my head in his shoulder. He held me for what really seemed like forever and I heard him let out a raspy breath. Was he crying? He put me down and we looked at each other. I looked at his eyes and saw tears forming.

"I can't believe it's you. My god you got so big!" We laughed together as he hugged me again and led me inside. I picked up my bag and followed him.

"Weren't you going to work?" I asked as he shut the door.

"Oh screw work, they can survive a day without me, besides, I have an excuse. My daughter that I haven't seen in five years is in town," He smiled proudly and I let out a laugh.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could…"

"Yes," He said and I looked at him.

"Daddy you don't even know what I'm going to ask." I smiled and he did as well.

"It doesn't matter, the answer is yes." I laughed and went to hug him again. He gladly returned it and placed his hand on my head. "Now, let me take a good look at you."

I laughed as he pushed me back.

"Well, last time I saw you, you were right about here," He made a motion with his hand on how tall I used to be." And now you're all the way up here." He raised his hand above his head and I laughed.

"Daddy, I'm not that tall."

"And your hair is different, longer and darker, looks good." He took one last look at me and his mouth opened. "Whoa, and your eyes are blue?"

"Yeah, I have no idea how it happened, I just woke up one morning with blue eyes." I shrugged and he laughed.

'Well, l think you couldn't be more beautiful Millie," He smiled and I returned it.

"Thank you daddy and its Onyx." He nodded. I looked around the house and it was pretty much the same since I remembered.

"So, I heard that Bella is living with you now?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and I know how you twos' relationship is, but please try to get along." He said and I smiled.

"Didn't I always?" We both laughed after my comment and then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Charlie, I'm going to go with Edward to…" But then she saw me. She stopped in her tracks, and glared at me. I was used to it, so I ignored it.

"Hi Bella," I gave her a small smile and wave with my fingers. She walked up to me and gave such a fake smile but Charlie didn't notice, so that's why she had done it.

"Millicent," She nodded and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm going to go to Edwards' house and you should be getting to work," she said to Charlie and he sighed.

"Yeah, you're right Bells, I'll see you two later and then we are going out for dinner tonight. "We both nodded as he made his way to the door. But before he left, he turned to us.

"Oh and Bella, take Onyx with you, she should meet Edward and his family. You two have a lot to catch up on." He smiled and made his way out the door. Bella crossed her arms and scoffed. We heard the cruiser leave the driveway and Bella turned to me.

"Look, just because you're back home doesn't mean you can take over everything." She pointed at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Of course Bella, I wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes and signaled me to follow her. She walked out to a rather old looking red truck and climbed into the driver's side. Well, wasn't that just a beautiful car. With a sigh, I climbed into the passenger side. The door opened with a loud creak, as expected, and shut with a loud crush, as expected.

We were driving for a while that I even began to wonder how far this place was before I decided to ask Bella who Edward was. Or maybe this place wasn't too far, maybe it was just Bella's freakishly slow driving that made it seem longer. Anyways, I leaned my head in my open hand and looked at the trees passing us by.

"Who's Edward?" I asked her and I heard her shift in her seat.

"He's my boyfriend." I quickly turned to her with a look of surprise and confusion, mostly shock though. She had a smirk plastered on that little face of hers.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked with raised eyebrows and she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, jealous much?" She gave me a side glance and I shook my head and turned away from her. I was not jealous. I was worried. The last boyfriends' she had dumped her for particular reasons in a matter of one month or even less. The longest she has ever had a boyfriend was five weeks. And that was cutting it close. She would act all sweet and innocent to get someone to go out with her, but then she would turn into who she really was after two or three weeks. That's why the relationships never lasted. She would gradually begin to show her real self and when she completely showed how she was truly, she would be dumped in a matter of one week.

We arrived at an extravagant house in about ten minutes more. It took us twenty minutes in total to get here. And if I was correct, it was about a five minute drive.

Anyways, I looked up at the house and inwardly gasped at its appearance. It was a fairly big house, with plenty of space and open windows all around. It was beautiful, and only people who had money could afford it, I'm sure. Bella parked the truck behind a nice silver Volvo. Yeah, they definitely had money. She got out of the driver's side and I followed her up the porch steps. We got to the front door and she didn't even bother knocking. Even if this was her boyfriends' house, I still found it pretty rude to just walk in.

When she walked in, she walked to what seemed like a living room of some sort. I stayed behind a ways since I had to close the door. I heard many people greeting her, and from the different voices I had heard, there was at least five people. I slowly walked up to everyone with my head somewhat down. But when I looked up, I tried to hold in my breath.

They were seven people. And they were all astonishingly beautiful and freakishly pale too. Okay, well if I could just look at their eyes. Wait, they all turned to me, and then I recognized one of them. It was that boy from the store. And his eyes were definitely not normal. So then that proves it. Vampires.

The boy gave me a shocked look, but I didn't know for what.

"Bella, who is this lovely young lady?" asked the woman who I assumed to be the 'mother'. Now everyone was really staring at me. Bella turned to me with a scowl and a look of disgust.

'Oh, that's just my sister Millicent" Then she turned back around to talk to who I assumed was Edward but he ignored her as he was staring at me, very profoundly, like everyone else. The woman turned to me with the sweetest smile and I couldn't help but picture her as my actual mother.

"Bella you never mentioned you had a sister. Well, lovely to meet you Millicent, I'm Esme," She extended her hand and I shook it, suddenly very confident.

"Likewise, but word to the wise, anyone who has known me for more than two seconds calls me Onyx." I smiled and she giggled and nodded.

"Well then Onyx, this is Carlisle, my husband and these are our five adopted children." I turned to look at everyone and a small pixie girl cam walking, or skipping, to me. She stopped right in front of me and I could tell she was way shorter than me.

"Hi! I'm Alice," she shook my hand with a huge smile. There was something in her eyes though. It looked like worry or distrust. Yeah, I think it was the latter.

"Nice to meet you," she nodded then walked over to a man with blonde hair though I didn't see him well because Esme spoke up again.

"That over there is Emmet and his wife Rosalie." Emmett gave a 'what's up' and I nodded. Although, the blonde, who I am assuming was Rosalie, immediately came up to me when she heard her name. Everyone seemed to be surprised that she got up and they all pretty much gasped when she hugged. She didn't give me enough time to respond when she pulled away and gave me a brilliant smile.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie! You can call me Rose though. That's my brother Jasper over there," she smiled and pointed to the far corner of the room. I gave a quick glance but I didn't quite see his face since he had his head down. All I saw was blonde hair and Alice's hand clasped around his. I nodded at everyone and bit my lip. They were staring at me.

"Okay, I know I just met all of you and all, but seriously? Do you really expect me to believe that you all are actually related? I don't mean to be rude but, it's true right?" I looked around at everyone and they all bowed their heads down except Carlisle and Esme, and I think I saw the boy in the corner lift his head too.

"Well, we don't count you as rude because we obviously have no idea what you are talking about my dear." Esme smiled sweetly and I was about to speak.

"It's no use Esme, she knows and she quite certain of herself." I turned to Edward and smiled at him gratefully, but I caught it quickly.

"Edward do you know your alphabet?" I asked and everyone was confused and Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked with a laugh as if I was stupid.

"Because that's what you will be hearing in my head from now on so you won't be able to read my thoughts." I smiled and everyone laughed, even Jasper who was still in the corner.

"Well then, honey how long will you be staying?" I turned to Esme and smiled.

"Actually, I'm permanently staying here hopefully." I laughed and she smiled. Although I couldn't say the same for Bella.

"What do you mean permanently? What do you mean hopefully?" She tried to intimidate me as she stared me down…or up. Being as I was practically half a foot taller than her. It was kind of funny and I would have laughed, but I held it in.

"Well permanently means for good and hopefully means with hope." I smiled and everyone laughed, even she cracked a smile, but it was all an act.

"Then you should start getting unpacked!" Everyone turned to Rosalie who was full of joy. I laughed as everyone stared at her in astonishment. Although, Bella seemed jealous. I guess Rosalie didn't like Bella very much, yay. At least I have one person on my side.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I nodded and turned to Bella. She raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to drive you back?" It seemed like a nice question and favor, but it wasn't. Like before, she was beginning to put up an act.

"No, I think I will get there faster if I walk," I smiled seeing as whatever she was planning failed.

"Fine then, I'll see you later." I nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you all but I have a lot of unpacking to do." Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie smiled. Well Rosalie was more giggling.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Onyx." Esme said and I smiled.

"And we hope to see you soon." Carlisle nodded. I was about to turn away when I was tackled to the ground by a force so strong it took my breath away.

"Whoa!" I opened my eyes to see locks of blonde hair above me.

"Can we go out later?" Rosalie asked, or more yelled, as she grinned like a madmen, or woman.

"Umm, yeah sure?" it came out as a question since I still didn't know her all too well. She squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Rosalie, I think you should get off of her now." I looked to the right to see Carlisle, and everyone else for that matter, smiling. Rosalie looked to him and then to me.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." It came in a raspy voice since I could barely breathe with her fully on top of me.

"Oh, right, sorry." She slowly got off of me and I quickly got up as if nothing happened. I breathed in deep breaths but tried to hide them as best I could.

"Ok then, I will be leaving now." I laughed and Rosalie smiled. I nodded and took one last glance at everyone before I left." Ok then, bye."

"Bye Onyx!" I heard from everyone, but I couldn't help and notice that Jasper was staring at me intently. It was then I realized how handsome he actually was. Wait, Edward! I quickly began walking to the door and started humming my ABC's.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G," I sang and Edward laughed, well, he didn't hear. I walked out the door and shut it behind me. As I descended the stairs I heard them talking. Don't ask me how; I have very, very good hearing.

"Rosalie what has gotten into you?" Alice asked her.

"I really don't know I just immediately felt close to her." I heard her respond.

"Well, that's really weird, you don't like anyone." It was either Emmett or Edward who said that. I think it was Edward, Emmett would have probably said something funny.

"Well it doesn't matter, because I'm going to get to know her later today." Rosalie said and I pictured her with a smile on her face.

I was farther from the house so I couldn't hear anymore. Instead of following the roads back, I decided to cut through the woods. Bad idea, I know. But, I didn't care whatsoever. It's not like I would get lost. It was now when I actually noticed how beautiful the forest was. I sighed as I climbed over a fallen tree. The rest of the way I couldn't help but wonder about Alice, and everyone else for that matter.

I know there was something in her eyes when she greeted me. Rosalie seemed very attached to me and from what I perceived she was never like that with anyone out of her family. Everyone else was pretty cool as of now. But Jasper, there was something about him. It better not be anything because from what I saw he is with Alice and I simply couldn't impose on their relationship. I had no right nor was it my place. I better get over this quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**The house came into view sometime after. The walk through the forest had taken longer than Onyx had expected but she was grateful for the time she received to think nonetheless. Her arms were crossed over her torso as she smiled at the cold weather. Never being one to like the sun, any other type of weather was appreciated. As she walked through the front yard of the house, something cold and wet hit her shoulder. She looked down onto the sidewalk only to bend down and pick up a small piece of ice. Realization quickly hit her as she looked up at the sky. Hail! Then she looked back up to find her car still in the street. Running over to her car and taking her keys out of her pocket, she jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Once the car was safely parked in the garage, she let out a sigh of relief. Who knows what the small chunks of ice could have done to her car. **

**As she began walking through the house, she realized how much she had actually missed this place. A place she could learn to call home other than a place she just happened to reside in. The kitchen was pretty much as normal as a kitchen could get. The white cupboards, the granite countertops, table in the middle of the room and the refrigerator/freezer in the corner of the room. There was a window over the sink and a window facing the whole kitchen. From the sink window, you could see the side of the house. The window in front of the table, which faced the whole kitchen, you could see the front yard and evidently the street in front of the house. Pretty normal kitchen.**

**The entryway to the kitchen led to the living room. That was when Onyx noticed the furniture. It may have been years since she had been here but from what she could tell, everything was the same! Except for the television, that was new for sure. She distinctly remembered having to watch cartoons on a box TV. **

**The walls of the living room had a couple of pictures on them. Upon closer inspection, most of them had Bella in them. There were some of Bella and my dad, some of my dad with his friends, fishing and hunting of course, but there was one picture over the chimney that caught her attention. It was a picture of Renee the only picture of Renee, holding a baby. That baby was Bella. Onyx remembered that Bella was born with some hair while she was born bald. It was somewhat bittersweet for her to see that picture, so she continued on with her tour. **

**The pictures soon ended and Onyx made her way back to the living room. As she looked around, she noticed the place in its current condition. While it wasn't exactly what she would call dirty, the house looked messy. Her father was never a dirty person, only somewhat disorganized and neither was Bella. Bella was just never one for cleaning. That became apparent as her eyes scanned over the room. **

**Deciding that it wasn't a very big deal, she began walking around, looking for a place to begin cleaning. She was used to cleaning and being the organized one. Living with Renee and Bella, Onyx was practically a modern day Cinderella. Of course, she didn't run off and marry her prince charming. She did however get away and for that at least she was grateful. Her hair was quickly tied up into a high ponytail and her jacket hanged on the coat hanger, leaving her in a t-shirt, jeans and her converse. **

**Onyx found the laundry room and began washing the clothes. As she waited for that, she cleaned the rest of the house. Of course she stayed out of Bella and her dad's rooms. When the washer was done, she would put them to dry and put in another load to wash then clean the rest of the house. She repeated this process until all the laundry was done and the house was as good as new. Once the clothes were folded, she made her way up the stairs to Bella's room. With a faint squeak, the door opened to reveal a semi-clean room. It wasn't dirty though. The bed was unmade and there were some clothes here and there but other than that, it was relatively clean. Onyx decided not to do anything to clean her room, predicting that Bella would not be too happy with it. So she just set her clothes on the bed and closed the door on her way out. **

**On her way to her dad's room, she passed the bathroom and quickly peered inside. It was a fairly well-sized bathroom. She could immediately tell that there would be issues over time spent in the bathroom with Bella. That however would be dealt with when the time comes.**

**Once at her father's door, Onyx stepped inside a clean and disorganized room. Of course. She set his clothes on the bed and turned back to leave the room when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She walked over to the desk Charlie had in his room and saw a variety of albums. She picked one at random and gasped once she opened it. **

**Inside this album were load and loads of pictures of…her. Every single page she turned, she would be met with another picture of herself. The pictures varied from the day she was born to what looked to be the last moments she had with her father before the divorce. Upon opening another album, she was faced with the same result. A smile graced her face as she realized how much her father had missed her and how much he loved her. It was bittersweet for Onyx to recall such memories of her past. She cherished the moments she had with her father but she couldn't help but wonder what could have been if she had been allowed to stay with her father instead of being forced to live with Renee. Things could have been different…much different. She made a mental note reminding her that she had the chance to do that…right here and right now. She once again was living with her father and she could only pray that nothing would impede on the relationship she wished to mend with him. From the looks of it, he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Setting the albums back in their rightful place, she stood and left the room. **


End file.
